


Gem Night Out

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Jasper fuses again - Freeform, Kevin's a jerk, Never give Amethyst shots, Night out in Beach City, Sadie loves dancing, The CG's were in Ancient Greece at one point, new fusion featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodstone, Jasper, Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven experience the Beach City nightlife with Sadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gem Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Coldplay's [Adventure Of A Lifetime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTiMQaIi7JY) was the source of inspiration for the fusion dance scene.

Friday night in Beach City, the night that Beach City was really alive. The restaurants were open until midnight, Cosmic Records now doubled as a nightclub from ten o’clock at night until five in the morning, the Quartz Corner Cocktail Bar would open up, and Friday night for Steven was bowling night at the Ten Pin Alley, but tonight he wanted to let the Gems really experience the night. Jasper was now living inside the house with Steven in an extra bedroom Greg had put together with the help of Peridot. Jasper’s experience with the Beach City nightlife had happened on accident when Sour Cream had set up a small DJ set on the beach, but that was merely a warm-up of what Beach City could offer, and Steven had it all planned out.

“Okay so the first thing we need to do is get ready for our Gems Night Out, are you sure you and Garnet don’t want to come Pearl?” Steven said to Garnet and Pearl who were standing on the warp pad.

“I wish we could but Garnet and I have to categorise and sort out the bubbled Gems, which is fun all on its own really,” Pearl said with excitement in her voice. Categorising the Gems shards was her favourite thing to do with Rose before Greg showed up and the bubbles started piling up.

“You guys have fun, I think Jasper needs it,” Garnet said whispering the part about Jasper to Steven. He winked and gave her a thumbs up. Garnet and Pearl warped away and Peridot warped in.

“Lapis is out, she’s going to go back through season one of Camp Pining Hearts,” Peridot informed them. A knock on the door caught Steven’s attention and it was Sadie with a makeup bag.

“I brought everything you said you didn’t have, is this everyone coming out tonight?” she asked seeing the Gems.

“Yes, you remember Peridot and Amethyst, the Shorty Squad,” Steven said showing off Amethyst and Peridot. Peridot had her Alien’s bowtie and Amethyst transformed into her tall ‘teenage’ form.

“Shorty Squad in the house, well not so short we have a full-sized Quartz and…Bloodstone what are you again?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m from the Quartz family, Bloodstones are a different variety of Jasper, I’m a…oh darn I’ve forgot my own category?” Bloodstone said.

“A dumb Quartz apparently,” Peridot muttered.

“Whatever, point is I’m some kind of Quartz, not all us Gems are pure cut like you or Jasper,” Bloodstone said.

“What kind of fusion would you be?” Peridot asked curiously. Jasper and Bloodstone glanced at each other, fusion wasn’t Jasper’s favourite topic in the present.

“I don’t know, I’ve only ever fused once and that was to become Vermarine to fight a mega Ruby, do we really need to talk about fusion, I want to learn about dancing it sounds fascinating,” Bloodstone said moving past the subject.

“Oh dancing is the best, you just move and let the music flow through your body, it’s not just waving your arms around, it’s an experience,” Sadie said her eyes glowing with wonder.

“I didn’t know you liked dancing Sadie,” Steven said as he ran a comb through his hair.

“Oh yeah I love to dance, I think I like it more than singing, but you know stage fright is the worst and I don’t think I have the height to be professional,” she replied as Amethyst and Peridot looked through the make-up bag.

“Ooh glitter,” Amethyst said picking up a bottle filled with glitter and shaking the entire bottle all over herself. Peridot picked up a bottle of liquid eyeliner and opened it. As Steven adjusted his pink shirt he saw Jasper walk up behind him to look in the mirror, she hadn’t made any adjustments like Amethyst or Peridot and seemed lost on what to do. She then ran her hands through her hair and tied it into a ponytail.

“What do you think?” she asked. Steven beamed and gave her a thumbs up.

“It looks good, do all Quartz’s have long hair?” he asked her.

“I had short hair back when I met Greg, his hair was awesome,” Amethyst said as she watched Peridot fail to apply the eyeliner to her face and leaving smudges all over her face.

“Am I doing this right?” Peridot asked.

“Not even close,” Jasper said. “It’s called eyeliner for a reason.” Steven and Amethyst looked at Jasper puzzled.

“They have makeup on Homeworld?” Steven asked curiously.

“Of course they do, all Gems use it we can look pretty too,” she said defensively. Sadie chuckled and passed a makeup wipe to Peridot to wipe off the smudge but she declined at the perfume smell from the wipe, she’d rather look smudgy. Steven adjusted the collar on his pink shirt again, he was ready to go.

“First we’re going to Ten Pin Alley for bowling, and then after bowling it’s to the Quartz Corner cocktail lounge for sophisticated drinks, and then it’s partying until the morning at Cosmic Records,” Steven announced.

“I haven’t partied since Plato’s symposium in Ancient Greece, but those parties were not suitable for children, this one time Plato held a symposium and Alexius brought over his friend Kallias who, after a lot of talking, invited me to his place and...this is not an appropriate story and Pearl would bubble me again if she heard me telling it,” Bloodstone said remembering that Steven was still classed as a child in human terms. Amethyst started laughing, Pearl never let her finish the Ancient Greek stories and wasn’t fond of their eighty years spent in Athens, Rose loved it though.

“Well if we’re all ready, then let’s get going, to Ten Pin Alley,” Steven announced marching out of the door. Amethyst and Peridot followed with Sadie running ahead to catch up with Steven with Bloodstone and Jasper following behind them.

“What did Kallias do?” Jasper asked wanting to hear the rest of the story.

“Let me put this way, human biology…way different than ours,” Bloodstone replied. Jasper’s eyes widened at that information in surprise and they all walked down towards the town.

 

The first people Steven saw in Ten Pin Alley were the cool kids Sour Cream, Jenny, and Buck Dewey on their own lane. The Gems all went down to grab a bowling lane as Steven and Sadie paid for two rounds of bowling.

“So how does bowling work exactly?” Peridot asked intrigued by this human activity.

“It’s real easy, all you gotta do is hit the pins with the ball,” Amethyst explained.

“But what’s the catch, do they explode or something?” Peridot asked.

“You get points, if you knock down all ten pins it’s called a strike, if you knock down some on the first try and then the rest on the second you get a half strike, the gutters on either side lead to gutter balls which is no points, and the winner is the one with the most points,” Steven explained showing up beside her.

“Well I’ll be able to win this then,” Bloodstone said summoning her bowling ball weapon from her Gem. “I practically do this all the time in combat.”

“That’s your weapon, a bowling ball?” Jasper asked unimpressed.

“Hey I saved your life with this, and what makes your weapon any better, it’s just a helmet, a defensive weapon like Steven’s shield, I also have a sword,” Bloodstone retorted.

“I can move metal, watch,” Peridot exclaimed summoning all the gutter railings simultaneously, she gasped with surprise at the quickness of her ability there. “Wow, I must be getting better at this,” she said and lowered the railings again.

“Are we going to talk or are we going to play?” Amethyst declared holding up a purple bowling ball. Everyone stood back as she threw the ball down the lane hitting all the pins.

“Alright, strike for me, let’s see you beat that Peridot,” she said. Peridot squinted at her challenge and grabbed a bowling ball and walked up to the lane and threw it with all her strength and watched it roll into the gutter giving her zero points.

“Oh come on!” Peridot cried in frustration.

“You do get another try Peridot, try a lighter ball like this pink one,” Steven said passing her the pink bowling ball. Peridot tried again and threw the ball down the lane managing to knock over three pins.

“Yes, three pins beat that Amethyst,” Peridot cried leaping into the air.

“I already am dude,” Amethyst pointed out gesturing to the scoreboard. Next up was Jasper who scored a strike, then Bloodstone who also scored a strike and celebrated with a backflip and a bow.

“Thank you, thank you, you’re too kind,” she said as Steven went up the lane with a ball and threw it scoring a five and a two.

“Hooray,” he cheered.

“Alright Steven,” Amethyst said high-fiving him. The game went on as more people arrived at the bowling alley to play, Amethyst, Bloodstone and Jasper were all tied with continual strikes, and Jasper realised that she was actually having fun.

“You know Amethyst, I like this game, it combines my two favourite things, throwing stuff and Peridot making that ‘everything is frustrating’ face,” Jasper said as Peridot scored another two points and growled.

“Really even though we’re both tied?” Amethyst asked, their bowling scores seemed reminiscent of their fight on the beach and knowing that she was just as good at Jasper in this game was somewhat satisfying. Jasper could tell this was about their fight where she insulted Amethyst’s short stature and beat her.

“Even so Amethyst,” she said not wanting to dwell on it. Not much of an apology, Amethyst thought as Peridot furiously threw up the gutter rails.

“If I can’t get ahead of Steven on the scoreboard I am going to be so mad,” Peridot said throwing the ball. It went rolling down the lane skittering along the side against the rail and missed all the pins. She screamed in frustration, and stormed back to her seat. Bloodstone laughed as Jasper went up to the lane for her turn.

“If Rose Quartz knew bowling was going to exist, she would have started the rebellion much sooner,” Bloodstone said as Steven took a sip of lemonade from his cup.

“Mom loved all things human, including my dad, who’s also human,” Steven replied.

“Have you explained that to Jasper yet?” Bloodstone pointed out as Sadie leapt into the air to high five Jasper after another strike.

“She’s been on Homeworld for so long she’s just not used to this version of Earth yet, she’ll come around, I just hope she won’t ask Lapis to fuse again, Malachite wasn’t a very nice experience for either of them,” Steven replied.

“Well can you fuse?” Bloodstone asked picking up her special bowling ball.

“I can fuse with my human friend Connie, I don’t know if I can fuse with a Gem though,” Steven replied.

“Well Steven Universe, you’re still a Gem so there’s a possibility,” Bloodstone replied as she threw the ball and scored another strike.

 

When the game was over, Peridot was bottom of the scoreboard with barely a hundred points and Jasper, Amethyst and Bloodstone were the tied winners. Although neither of them could agree who was really first. Peridot was fuming however, screaming that it was unfair because they were Quartz gems and Bloodstone already had a bowling ball and that it was a garbage game for garbage people.

 

Outside the town was lit up and people were outside in the streets, dressed up and ready for an evening of fun. They walked on down to the Quartz Corner Cocktail Bar at the end of the street near Cosmic Records. Inside, the main colour was a light blue, with low lighting, aquariums and chrome furniture with blue fabrics, it was filled with people who seemed to be rich people from Empire City.

“Wow,” Steven said amazed by it. They grabbed a corner booth and all sat down whilst Bloodstone went to get drinks, but not for Steven and Sadie, them being under the legal drinking age after all.

“Hi give me two tall glasses of your most expensive lemonade, a round of Jell-O shots, a Long Island Iced Tea, a Rum and Coke…and a Tequila,” she said slapping some of the money Steven gave her on the counter. The bartender gave her the drinks on a tray and she moved her way back through the people to their table.

“Lemonade for the humans under twenty, the most expensive stuff they had, Jell-O shots for Amethyst, A Long Island Iced Tea for Peridot, I think you’ll like it,” Bloodstone said setting the drinks on the table. “I also got Jasper a Rum and Coke, and for me, Tequila,”

“Ooh pretty colours,” Amethyst said before downing all eight shots within a matter of seconds.

“I feel so out of place in here, everyone here looks like they belong in Yellow Diamond’s court,” Peridot said.

“I hated Yellow Diamond’s Court,” Jasper muttered.

“Cosmic Records turns into a nightclub in half an hour, we should drink up,” Steven suggested watching Peridot down her Iced Tea the way Amethyst drank her shots. She put the glass on the table and tilted sideways a little.

“I don’t know if Gems can process the many compounds in this drink,” she noted as she started leaning sideways.

“Well it is alcohol, but if you don’t need food or sleep should it matter?” Steven asked.

“If she slumps over, we can be concerned,” Sadie said trying to keep Peridot up right. Bloodstone was eager to try out dancing when the club opened, Rose taught her a little bit of dancing but it was formal, pre-fusion movements and not what Sadie described.

 

Once drinks were over and the club was open they all moved on to Cosmic Records. The Cool Kids were already there and Lars, Ronaldo and Kiki had joined them and other tourists and residents were in there talking and dancing. But then Steven saw Kevin walking their way.

“Kevin!” Steven growled.

“Who’s Kevin?” Jasper asked seeing his anger.

“He’s a…a…a jerk, he made me and Connie feel uncomfortable in our fusion form and he insulted my dad,” Steven said. Kevin approached the group and looked at Bloodstone first.

“Hey baby, feel like dancing?” he asked coolly.

“No thanks, I’m here with my friends,” Bloodstone said politely. Kevin ignored her rejection.

“Oh come on baby, let’s leave these squares and own the dancefloor,” Kevin said again.

“She said no Kevin, now go away,” Steven said boldly. Amethyst hoisted Peridot up onto her shoulder to keep her from tilting as Kevin kept pressuring Bloodstone.

“Now why would you break Kevin’s heart, come on, just one dance,” he said.

“I said no,” Bloodstone said itching to hit him. Then Kevin yanked on her arm.

“You’ll do as I say baby, I’m Kevin, and I own this city,” he told her his demeanour changing slowly. Suddenly he was pushed back by Jasper, letting go of Bloodstone in shock.

“Talk to her like that again and I will destroy you, in fact if you come near any of us, I will crush you,” she threatened him, her eyes filled with anger, no one talked to them that way, certainly not this pathetic little human. Kevin backed away from her and ran out of the club, prompting Steven to cheer.

“Hooray, Jasper cares about us all,” he said happily.

“Wow, that was pretty awesome Jasper,” Amethyst said impressed by her attempt at standing up for them.

“I don’t think Kevin will be bothering us ever again,” Steven said proudly. If only Jasper had been with him and Connie at the race, she would have smashed his car into little pieces.

“Come on let’s dance,” Sadie said ushering everyone onto the dancefloor. Peridot was still able to stand but her coordination was off balance so she stumbled around a bit and Steven and Amethyst were dancing with her to keep her balanced.

 

Bloodstone slowly danced to the music building up her courage as the music began to affect her rhythm slowly, she looked at Jasper who wasn’t sure what to do. Bloodstone reached out to Jasper and grabbed her hand. Jasper had never danced before, and when she fused with Lapis it was a forced spin into Malachite, but Bloodstone seemed to be leading her. She followed Bloodstone’s movement and then Bloodstone span towards her, Jasper caught her by the waist and they looked at each other for a brief moment before a blinding light took over the dance floor and their Gems started glowing. Steven, Amethyst and Peridot looked on in wonder as from Jasper and Bloodstone began to fuse into a single being. Then standing on the floor was a tall Gem with dark blue skin with Jasper’s orange markings, purple and green hair, a diamond Gem on their chest, still maintaining four eyes but two were now bright orange. The Gem opened their eyes and began to move with the music in sync with a smile. Steven could scarce believe it, this was a fusion, an incredibly stable fusion, between Bloodstone and Jasper no less, but he didn’t know what Gem that was, but the jaw-dropping look Peridot’s face indicated she may have an idea. Everyone watched the Gem in wonder as they danced, perfectly synchronised, it wasn’t possible. New fusions required time to adjust, to learn to move sets and weapons, but this Gem was something else entirely. As the song drew to a close the Gem stopped dancing and looked at everyone who were astounded, the Gem smiled at everyone and bowed before looking to Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, and Sadie and said:

“Let’s go.”

 

They all followed the Gem through the town and back to the beach where they unfused back into Jasper and Bloodstone.

“Are you okay?” Bloodstone asked her. Jasper nodded in reply.

“I’m good thanks,” she said.

“Wow, that was amazing, you fused into a tall Gem and you danced and…who was that?” Steven asked in amazement.

“That was Peacock Topaz, on Homeworld they’re not fusions they’re Gems made to be dancers and entertainers for the Diamond courts, which explains the dancing, but I’ve never seen one in fusion form,” Peridot said still surprised by it all, she had regained back some sense of balance.

“That was…super awesome, and you were totally stable too, better than Malachite by any rate,” Amethyst said impressed by Jasper’s ability to fuse and not go crazy.

“Gaaaaarnet!” Steven shouted running up the beach back to the house. Sadie watched as he ran away and turned back to the Gems.

“Well I’m glad you all had a fun night, it was really good to get out and have fun, goodnight,” Sadie said and she left them to go back home. They all walked back to the house but Jasper stopped Bloodstone so they could talk.

“Thank you…for the fusion, it was nice to not feel trapped or alone,” she said bashfully.

“You’re welcome Jasper…Malachite must have been a pretty bad fusion then,” Bloodstone said as they continued to walk back to the house.

“Horrible, but Peacock Topaz…that was different,” Jasper said. It was an experience unlike Malachite.

“It really was, but if Peacock Topaz’s are only used for dancing on Homeworld then we’re pretty limited until Steven brings a music player to every mission,” Bloodstone pointed out. Jasper laughed at the idea and they went into the house where Steven was retelling the entire evening.

“It was so cool they turned into….a giant woman, who could dance,” Steven said his eyes wide from excitement. Pearl glanced at Jasper and Bloodstone with disbelief, the idea that the Gem who fused with Lapis and almost went crazy from it fused with Bloodstone into a Gem designed for entertainment on Homeworld.

“I think it’s quite funny that the toughest Gem from the Beta Kindergarten, the perfect Jasper Quartz fuses into a Gem that was made for dancing,” Peridot said falling to the floor laughing. Garnet merely held a cool expression, but Steven could tell she was impressed, impressed by Jasper’s next step in her road to change.


End file.
